


Omega Boy

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Claiming, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Omega Sam Winchester, alpha reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader triggers Sam's heat when they meet at a bar and Dean ends up calling her to come take care of his brother...A/N: Fulfills the Biting square for 2019 SPN Kink Bingo





	Omega Boy

“Sorry, sweetie. Tall and handsome got the last of it,” said your bartender. You glanced down the bartop a few spots, seeing a man turn back your way.

“S’okay,” you said. “I’ll take whatever’s on tap then.”

The man gave you a friendly smile.

Then you caught his scent.

You blinked a few times, shaking out your head at the instincts that were running through you.

Omega.  _Your Omega._  Mine. Claim.  _Protect._  Home. Mine. Partner. Omega. Pack. Family. Safe.  _Mine._

You swallowed and got a hold of yourself like that, glancing at the Omega who looked nothing of the sort. He did seem a little uncomfortable and you hoped you hadn’t started drooling over him.

“Uh, sorry about the beer,” he said. You smiled. He was just sweet was all. Of course your Omega was going to be sweet. He smelled sweet, like a-

He started to laugh and you blushed, tucking your hair behind your ear. God, you could feel how hot your face was.

“I could pay for that drink of yours to make it up to you,” he said, not a sliver of nerves about him.

How the hell this guy wasn’t reacting to meeting his true mate like you, you’d never know. Then again, you’d never met an Omega that looked bigger than most Alphas.

“Maybe,” you said, sliding down one seat, the Alpha in you refusing to go all the way over though. “I was looking forward to that beer after the day I’ve had.”

“Really?” he said, sliding into the spot beside you with a smirk. “You seem more highbrow than some cheap IPA.”

“What do I seem like?” you asked, leaning against the counter.

“Smooth bourbon. Or a strawberry wine. Maybe a bit of both,” he said.

“You’re an appletini,” you said with a giggle, the guy breaking into a big smile and chuckle. “No, no, something with musk. Maybe a scotch.”

“Would you like a glass?” he asked.

“Sure. You are buying after all.”

 

“Sam,” you said to yourself when you got home from the bar. “Sam Winchester. Oh you are such a Sam.”

You you were planning on calling him the next day, invite him out for lunch. After talking to him for the better part of an hour, it was obvious he knew what the two of you were. But he was still taking things slow which was more than okay with you. It made your Alpha instincts all warm and fuzzy to know your future Omega was happy and felt safe around you.

After a quick snack, you headed for bed, smiling when your phone rang and Sam’s name popped up.

“Omega boy,” you said with a smile when you answered. “How’s it going?”

“Not your Omega boy,” said a gruff voice. “You Y/N?”

“Who’s this?” you growled, the hairs on your arms standing up. Maybe Sam hadn’t made it home okay. Or-

“His brother, Dean, and I need you to get your ass over here now. You sent him into heat and it’s bad. None of the usual crap is working to fix it and he mentioned you and just get over here. Now.”

 

“So…are you guys like some kind of doomsday people?” you asked, following Dean down the stairs in their bunker. You caught sight of a library and smiled. “Oh, I bet Sam loves that.”

“Yeah, he does,” said Dean, grabbing your arm and leading you down a hall.

“Well excuse me,” you said, shaking out of it. “I could smell him the second I walked in here. I know where to go.”

“Well I don’t know you and he’s vulnerable right now. So get in there, get him through the mess you caused and get out. If you claim him, so help me-“

“Excuse me but I think that’s the Omega’s right to decide whether or not that happens,” you spat back. “And mine.”

“You don’t want this, trust me,” he said.

“He’s my true mate. It’s our decision and-“

“And I am telling you, Sammy wouldn’t want this. Our lives our incredibly messed up. He’s not dragging you into it and I’m not letting-“

“Hey,” said Sam, leaning around a doorframe. He looked horrible and in pain, his nose twitching up at you. “Dean. I get where you’re coming from, trust me, I do. But I got to do this.”

“You’re going to bring her, some chick that probably sits in a freaking cubicle all day-“

“Hey!” you said.

“She’s not a hunter,” said Dean.

“I know. I know, Dean,” said Sam with a wince.

“I don’t care. It’s not happening. We made a deal, no civilians,” said Dean.

“I think we listen to what Sam wants,” you said. “It sounds like he made up his mind.”

“If he didn’t feel so awful, Sam would be saying the same thing. We’re trying to protect you,” he said.

“Dean,” said Sam, closing his eyes. “We will teach her. We’ll keep her safe. But she’s my mate, dude. I gotta…”

“…If I find out you’re one of those dickhead Alphas, you and me are going to have problems,” said Dean, narrowing his eyes at you. “Now go take care of him.”

He brushed past you and you heard a door open and close, Sam sighing.

“Sorry. Alpha big brothers mean well but…”

“I got one. Trust me. I understand,” you said. Sam nodded, leaning more against the wall for support now. “Do you-“

“You’re going to claim me, Alpha,” he said, standing up tall, taking a deep breath. “Now get me in bed before I fall over.”

 

“Y/N,” groaned Sam, his hips falling out of rhythm with yours. “Y/N.”

“Almost ‘mega,” you said, grinding down on him hard. You were leaned over top of him, kissing his neck. He started to shift and you could feel him plant his feet and thrust up hard. You sunk your teeth into his neck the second you felt him come, biting down hard and Sam gasping as you felt like you were smacked in the face. All of those feelings from earlier settled down into something peaceful and you rode him through it, Sam burrowing his face in your neck when you clenched around him and knotted him.

“Wow,” Sam breathed out when you stopped moving. You panted and lay on top of him for a moment, quickly rolling the two of you to your sides, chests pressed against one another. “I ain’t going anywhere anytime soon, am I?”

“Don’t count on it,” you said, rubbing your hand softly around his fresh red mark, kissing the pain away. “Did I hurt you, Omega?”

“No, Alpha,” he hummed, giving you a smile as he glanced down. “Felt good. I feel so good you don’t even know.”

“I know a little bit,” you teased, nuzzling into his chest. “I’m sorry I caused your heat like that.”

“S’fine. It’s a pretty common reaction,” he said, stretching out his long limbs, wrapping his arms around your back. “Mmm, you’re toasty.”

“Don’t let word get out that I like to be little spoon,” you said. He chuckled, the vibrations rumbling through his chest. “Can I ask you a question, Sam?”

“I have a feeling we’ll be asking each other lots of questions,” he teased. “Go ahead.”

“You are the biggest and strongest Omega I’ve ever seen. Like, you’re even bigger than your brother. Way bigger than me,” you said. Sam laughed and shook his head, kissing the top of yours. “I love it but it’s just so rare, you know?”

“Well even if I was Omega, I was raised a different way. Sort of had to grow up big and strong,” he said.

“Judging by where you live, I’m starting to get that,” you said.

“We can talk more about that later,” murmured Sam, tilting your head up to kiss you. “I want to do this for now. I like kissing you.”

“Needy little Omega aren’t you?” you teased, bumping your nose against his.

“Get used to it, Alpha,” he said with a laugh. “I’m going to be stealing kisses from you for a long time.”

 

You smiled as you sat on the counter in the kitchen, wearing one of Sam’s shirts. He was sipping on his coffee, his long legs dangling off the counter beside you.

“You look cute in the morning,” you said, tickling his cheek. “All sleepy and bedhead.”

“You’re one to talk,” he said, ruffling your hair. You laughed and heard a pair of footsteps enter the room, your hair out of your face by the time you saw Dean nodding his head. “Hey.”

“Hey. Thanks for not stinking up the joint anymore,” he said, going to the coffee machine and pouring himself a cup. “You give her the talk yet?”

“Uh, I claimed him. I’ve already had the talk,” you said.

“That’s a no,” said Dean, turning around. “Sam, you can do it. I’m sure that’ll go over well.”

“Is he mad I claimed you?” you asked when he left. You saw his head poke back around the corner, a softer look about him.

“No. If I thought you were bad, I wouldn’t have left,” said Dean with a smile. “Just…your life is about to get very interesting.”

“Sam?” you asked.

“S’okay. I got a feeling my Alpha will be able to handle it.”


End file.
